A Day Without You
by mooniemouse27
Summary: Tom nunca había conocido el amor. Cuando Harry entro a su vida fué feliz, pero la sombra que vivía en su corazón y que había matado a tanta gente gano la batalla sobre sus sentimientos. Él, es en lo único que piensa ahora, a pesar de haberlo perdido... por sus propias manos.


**+++++ A Day Without You +++++**

[Song by JongHyun from SHINee and Chen from EXO]

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí utilizados no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, casas productoras o madres. Solo los utilizo para mis historias y para hacer feliz a una que otra personita :)

**Notas:** Bueno, un pequeño song fic, algunas personas me pidieron mas de esta pareja y perdónenme por poner algo trágico pero es que estaba escuchando la canción y fue inevitable que viniera a mi mente, quiza mas adelante pueda escribir algo mejor de esta pareja. El enlace de la canción esta abajo :)

**Advertencias:** Slash, relación chico x chico, solo mención. Muerte de un personaje.

**Aclaraciones: ** / Texto normal - Narración / _Texto Cursivo - Canción_

* * *

Harry y Tom Riddle habían tenido una relación secreta durante la segunda guerra, sin embargo Voldemort que aún habitaba en el corazón del último descendiente de Salazar no pudo evitar el cumplir la profecía, eliminando así a Harry Potter de la faz del mundo mágico. Tom Riddle tenía el corazón destrozado por lo que había hecho, pero una parte de él se sentía feliz por haber alcanzado su propósito, aún si le había costado el amor verdadero.

_... En lugar de tu foto, me miro en el espejo..._

Ya no necesitaba esa fea apariencia que atemorizaba gente, ahora sólo debían respetarlo y brindarle apoyo voluntariamente. Como el poderoso mago oscuro que era ya no necesitaba de una apariencia falsa, debían adorarlo por quien era y escondiéndose tras esa terrorífica mascara no sería lo mismo. Ese era el rostro que él había amado y alagado, el rostro que en su momento solo él había tenido el gusto de conocer...

_... Los hábitos que no te gustaban de mí, ahora puedo aprovecharlos de nuevo..._

Era tonto el creer que; por tener una apariencia más hermosa y acorde a lo que se espera de un poderoso mago con sangre del mismísimo Slytherin; no disfrutara del torturar a la gente. Si los malnacidos se lo merecían siempre iba a tomar el más sádico castigo para hacerlos arrepentirse, no importando el que su túnica se manchara de sangre. Era algo que él odiaba y por lo que lo reprendía, le hacía sufrir el ver el dolor y la lastima en esas hermosas esmeraldas...

_... El problema es que luego de irte, todas mis razones son "tu"..._

Pero inevitablemente todo lo que hacía, todo en lo que pensaba era en él y cada cosa, cada palabra no hacía más que traerle recuerdos del tiempo que pasaron juntos, de lo que vivieron y lo que sufrieron. Harry había sido su todo desde el momento en el que el joven le había sonreído -con esa sonrisa tan perfecta y pura- y le había dicho que sus vidas no eran tan diferentes. Desde ese momento supo que alguien más podía entenderle aunque no compartiera sus mismas creencias, Harry no quería venganza ni dolor, solo una familia y amor. Algo que él no podía darle, algo que el no pudo darle...

_... Por más que trato de liberarme mis días se rigen por ti..._

E irremediablemente los deseos de su amor se fueron reflejando en su "oscuro" reinado. Ya no había ese odio irracional hacia los muggles, ya no deseaba borrarlos de la faz de la tierra. Sabía que si lo hacía él estaría muy molesto, y parte de su legado desaparecería para siempre. No importaba lo posesivo que había sido tiempo atrás, solo quería que alguien más -alguien que lo mereciera- pudiese tener conciencia del gran héroe que habían perdido, porque él no debía tener derecho siquiera a recordarlo. Él lo había matado.

_... Incluso si me encuentro con chicas..._

A pesar de haber querido olvidar en brazos ajenos, a pesar de querer olvidar con alcohol, con dolor o cualquier insulsa distracción, aquellas esmeraldas siempre estaban presentes como si estuvieran grabadas a fuego en su mente como si quisieran cobrarle la traición que tan estúpidamente había cometido contra él.

_... Pero el problema es que sigo queriendo escuchar tu voz..._

Sin embargo poco quería olvidar, quería aquel tormento, quería soñar con aquel fatídico momento porque no quería olvidar. Porque su tortura no solo era con aquellos terribles últimos momentos que compartieron, el verdadero sufrimiento empezaba cuando a su mente venían los sonidos de sus risas y su voz, las imágenes de su león entre sus brazos, feliz o incluso cuando se abandonaban a la pasión. Su verdadero dolor era el recordar el gran amor que le tuvo y que aún le tenía.

_... No puedo creerlo, si, es verdad. Porque tu no estas a mi lado, eso ha terminado conmigo. Por más que trato de liberarme, mis días se rigen por ti..._

Simplemente era que no debía olvidar, no podía y no quería. Harry Potter, aquel que debía acabar con él y que en su lugar había sido asesinado por su varita, era su vida y sin él no había una. Los días sin él no eran nada y sin nada ya no era nadie. No se permitía morir porque sabía que en la otra vida no le encontraría, él era un maldito que había acabado con todo lo que tenía, con un futuro prometedor junto a quien amaba y el Gryffindor era quién dio su vida por él, ésta ya no le pertenecía. Tom se consideraba egoísta y un traidor. Su león se merecía un cielo y él, el mismísimo infierno. Sus días ya no tenían a Harry y ese era el peor castigo que podía recibir.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y si quieren escuchar la canción como dije antes aqui esta la direccion:

www. / watch?v=wOSMcCkRQ8E

junten espacios y ya.

Espero un review suyo reclamandome el porque los hago sufrir, necesito una reprimenda U_U

CIAO!


End file.
